crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Game over screen
Game Over screens appear when the player dies with the life count currently on 0. Though it doesn't actually mean the game is over and must be restarted from the beginning, it usually means players could quit and return to the title screen or continue and return to the warp room with the life count resetting to its base number, 4. Crash Bandicoot The words "GAME OVER" appear similar to how the word "CRASH" does in the start menu. A ticking noise is heard and an explosion is heard shaking the letters in the words. Crash is then seen running from the left to the right side of the screen with Cortex chasing him (the same animation from the first cutscene when Crash escapes). Continue? Yes = Return to the island at the last save point with a total of 4 lives. No = Return to the title screen. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Cortex's head appears and he says "Game Over" before laughing evilly. Continue? Yes = Cortex says "Play again, Crash" and disappears. Crash returns to the warp room with 4 lives. No = Cortex says "I guess you didn't have what it takes, Crash" and disappears. The player is then returned to the title screen. Crash Bandicoot: Warped Uka Uka appears with Cortex's head hidden behind him. It is similar to their Time Twister Message except the vortex is dark orange instead of blue. Uka Uka says "Game Over". Continue? Yes = Uka Uka says "When will you ever learn? You miserable bandicoots!" and disappears. Crash returns to the game with 4 lives. No = Uka Uka moves out of the way revealing Cortex's head, Cortex then says "Goodbye for now". They both disappear and the player is returned to the title screen. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Cortex appears in the room from the opening cutscene. He says "Giving up?" and subtly nods his head as if to convince the players to do so. Continue = Cortex exclaims "Get ready to face my wrath, Crash Bandicoot" and laughs manically (the same line from the opening cutscene and promotional trailer) or "Curse you, bandicoot!" The player is then returned to the warp room with 4 lives. Quit = Cortex yells "Ha ha, at last the world is ours!" The player is then returned to the title screen. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Uka Uka appears on the screen. Unlike in Warped, Uka Uka does not say anything. Continue? Yes = The player is returned to the level select screen. No = The player is returned to the title screen. Notably, this is one of the few games where Crash is given five lives instead of four. This gives him an extra chance to continue the level. Crash Twinsanity Twinsanity has many different Game Over screens depending on the character. Crash's shows him laying down on his back, looking up. Cortex's shows him beaten up, Nina's shows her tied up and Crash and Cortex's shows Cortex with a broken arm and Crash laying face down with his feet in the air. Even Mecha-Bandicoot has his own screen, where it shows him laying down on his belly. Originally when you lose all of your lives, there was going to be dialogue where the Evil Twins would taunt you at the Game Over screen. This was scrapped, possible due to time constraints. However, the dialouge does exist. The 'Continue' and 'Quit Game' options are exactly what you'd expect them to be. Crash of the Titans PSX and Wii The overall look is similar to when an episode is finished. The words "Game Over" appear surrounded by swirly patterns and Crash's shoe print. The two options do the same as other games, they are just worded differently. NOTE: All other games don't have Game Over screen as they don't use lives at all. GBA The background turns like the slot screen while the words in yellow say "GAME OVER" appear. Gallery Game Over Crash 1.jpg|The game over screen from Crash Bandicoot Game Over Crash 2.jpg|Game Over screen from Crash Bandicoot 2 Game Over TWoC.jpg|Game Over screen in Wrath of Cortex Game Over Titans.jpg|Game Over screen for Crash of the Titans Game Over Warped.jpg|Game Over screen in Warped Game Over Twinsanity.jpg|Crash Twinsanity Game Over screen for Crash SCREEN05.jpg|Cortex and Crash's gameover screen SCREEN06.jpg|Cortex's gameover screen in Twinsanity SCREEN07.jpg|Ninas screen of gameover in Twinsanity SCREEN08.jpg|Game over for mecha in twinsanity Category:Game Terms Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure